


Restless

by SpringZephyr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning Routines, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Belphegor offers to help you fall asleep one night, and you end up going through the twins' entire morning routine with them.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Restless

"Interesting question."

  
  


Belphie yawns, and you immediately wonder why you asked him. "What do you do when you can't fall asleep?" Silly. Even after you'd woken him up with a text at four in the morning, of course the Avatar of Sloth would have no issue falling back asleep.

"It might be a bit late for this tonight, but…"

Surprisingly, he does have an answer, even if he doesn't explain it very well. Belphie rolls over, so the two of you are facing each other. He hooks an arm around your waist, and as you're currently sitting on the edge of his mattress, the movement naturally brings his head closer to your thigh. There's a pause. It's long enough to leave you confused, and then he moves his arm again, this time using it to pull you toward him.

  
  


Twisting your body, you manage to catch yourself on your elbows and also avoid the headboard, but it leaves you in another awkward position. Almost smothering Belphie with your abdomen.

  
  


Although… since he doesn't move his arm, and actively resists when you struggle to sit back up, it doesn't seem like he minds.

_Of course he doesn't_ , you point out to yourself, _he's the reason I'm in this position in the first place_.

Hot breath hits your stomach. Even soundless, the noise muffled by pajamas and body weight, you you can tell he's laughing. That trademark Belphie chortle. Then he nuzzles into your side, just a little bit, further proof that he's enjoying himself.

  
  


Embarrassed, you shoot a reflexive glance toward the other side of the room. All of the lights are off, so you can't see anything -- but Beel snores in a particularly loud way that suggests, thankfully, the noise made by you and Belphie messing around hasn't disturbed him in the slightest. No need for all three of you to lose sleep.

Although, again. Belphie never appears to be having much trouble returning to dreamland either.

  
  


So it's really just you.

  
  


"Be my pillow?" Belphie asks.

_Oh_ , you think, opening your mouth to ask a question until you suddenly remember – you'd asked Belphie for ways to help you fall asleep.

"What?" If you sound skeptical, there's a reason. "I agree to be your pillow, and that somehow helps me get to sleep?"

The position you're currently in isn't very comfortable, mostly thanks to the way your body is bent. But as long as Belphie doesn't think you're going to sit up and leave him, he seems to have no problem with relaxing his arm and letting you move. It remains draped across your side, dead weight, as you wriggle your way down the bed, and you swear you can see Belphie smiling in the dark.

"Mhmm."

When Belphie nods, you can feel his head bobbing against your bicep. The way you're lying down now isn't quite comfortable enough yet – you can't seem to decide whether your want to roll this way or that – but once you settle in, you replace Belphie's arm around your waist, almost as an afterthought.

“Smart human,” he encourages you.

But the truth is, you didn't do it for him. The weight of his arm is unusual, but comforting.

  
  


"Explain," you demand, but you're already starting to connect the dots. The warmth he generates is soothing. “How does this help me sleep?”

“One moment,” he says.

Belphie apparently decides an arm isn't enough. Once you've stopped moving for five seconds, he immediately snuggles closer, until he's laying half on top of you. One arm is draped across your middle, and there's a foot poking your calf. When his foot twitches, you feel the movement all the way up both legs. 

Then, instead of an answer, you get...

  
  


Snoring.

  
  


He's not as loud as Beel, who only occasionally snorts in his sleep. They are soft, quiet little breaths, that puncture the silence with far more regularity. Every breath warms your clavicle, sings an unorthodox lullaby into your ear.

And he didn't even bother rearranging the blankets to cover both of you before falling back asleep.

  
  


There is no way you should be able to fall asleep like this, with noise from both brothers on either side of you, and sharing body heat with one of them. Yet at some point you close your eyes, and the next time you open them is when the lights flicker on. You blink until your vision stops being blurry.

The first thing you see is Beel, shirtless and wandering the room aimlessly. His toothbrush is dangling from his mouth, and he appears to be looking for something.

Probably food. You should really get out of bed, stop him before he starts chewing on that brush – 

  
  


Belphie's fingers dig into your side when you try to sit up, just like last night. He mutters something like "five more minutes", and in the time you spend trying to determine whether or not Belphie is actually awake, Beel has eaten half of his pillow.

  
  


He looks very confused. So do you. You'd looked away from him for maybe half a second, a full second at most, and now there's shadow goose down covering Beel, his bed, and the surrounding floor.

  
  


"The smell reminded me of yesterday's dinner," Beel mutters apologetically.

You laugh. The sad puppy look, like he was caught chewing on somebody's slippers, is slightly ruined by the toothpaste foam and feathers smeared around his mouth. A puppy with rabies. Between that and the curse you realize you really, really shouldn't be laughing, but his appearance is so contrary that you can't help it.

  
  


On the bright side – 

  
  


His toothbrush has survived Beel's impromptu snacking. It's resting on the twins' bedside dresser, and surprisingly free of tooth marks.

  
  


"I'll talk to Satan about making roasted shadow goose again for dinner soon," you offer. Satan, who didn't believe in doing anything partway, was one of the more reliable brothers when it came to making extravagant meals. "In the meantime…"

  
  


You state your end of the bargain by attempting to wriggle free of your Belphie cage. As expected, he still doesn't want to let go.

Beel understands, closing the distance between the three of you with a few steps. "Time to wake up, Belphie."

He doesn't respond to Beel either.

  
  


Your starting to wonder how Beel ever manages to wake him up in the morning, when suddenly, you're flying through the air.

  
  


Not literally.

  
  


Beel untangles the two of you effortlessly, hauling you off the bed in one arm and Belphie in the other. You catch a disgruntled Belphie grumbling something along the lines of "that wasn't five minutes", while Beel carries you both out of the twins' room. Evidently, it's something he does a lot – he accomplishes opening the door without the use of his hands, without accidentally smacking anyone's heads or arms or legs.

He carries you all the way into the bathroom at a brisk walk, and along the way you can't decide whether or laugh or protest in shock. By the time you've decided, his arm leaves your middle, and your feet are touching the tiles.

A quick glance at Belphie reveals that he still hasn't opened his eyes, and has adopted Beel as his new pillow. Beel himself is frowning, but it doesn't seem like it's Belphie that he's frowning at.  
  
“Wait...” You do as he says, and politely wait for him to finish the sentence. "Your toothbrush is on the other side of the house, isn't it?"

  
  


He has Belphie's toothbrush in hand, but of course he hadn't thought about stopping to get yours. 

  
  


They just won't stop being cute today, huh? And you've barely been awake for five minutes. Beel looks so guilty over something that can be fixed no problem, and Belphie is pouting directly into Beel's shoulder, hiding his face from the bright bathroom lights.

You smile. "I can wait until after breakfast to brush my teeth," you reply.

  
  


Everyone who stands too close before then will have "cause of death: vicious morning breath" written on their death certificates.

“Told you it'd help.” Belphie smirks when you appear in the twins' room that night also, this time having the foresight to bring your own blanket.

Behind him, Beel perks up as soon as he realizes who's at the door. “Actually,” he says, in a way that you're almost certain isn't truthful, “I can't sleep tonight either.”

As soon as Lucifer finds out, you know these late night cuddle sessions will come to an end. Tonight, however, you sleep peacefully snuggled between the two youngest brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've begun writing for Obey Me!, I've started putting more thought into how to make the "reader" as nondescript as possible, while still creating a story. It's impossible to write a reader that is 100% a blank state, and furthermore, when I write like this, it's a little dry.
> 
> I have ideas for writing other types of MCs, but I'm not sure what the interest is. For now, I hope people continue reading these stories that I personally consider rather platonic... And yes, I do consider this kind of platonic, hence all the platonic tags. ^^; Or maybe I'm that bad at understanding what a romantic relationship looks like.


End file.
